


Rain With You

by HopeS_park



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: Even though the khansama was fairly sure that his prince already knew the answer, he nodded his agreement, wrapping his arms around his hips.





	Rain With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I didn't have the energy left to proof-read this! It was my first day of school today, after summer vacation, and I am just extremely tired. Sorry for any mistakes.

"I love you, my prince..."

Soma let loose a deep sigh, shivering despite the room's heat. Agni's mouth was on his left shoulder blade, moving lower at a constant speed.

Soma had caught Agni naked. And it wasn't that they'd never seen each other without clothing, but Soma had flushed anyways, quickly apologizing on his way out.

Now, around two hours later, he sat on Agni's lap, wanting to read a book, but finding he couldn't focus. And when he had turned to kiss his beloved khansama, he'd completely lost all focus.

Agni's fingers entangled themselves in Soma's violet tresses, pulling the prince a tad closer.

"I love you too, Agni," the prince murmured, pressing his back closer to his beloved’s chest.

A loud crash from outside made the prince jump. It was a cold and damp winter night, the snow having thawed away several days ago, leaving behind only dark brown slush. Apparently, the weather went from thawing winter to relentless spring. Outside, a huge storm was starting.

Agni felt the prince on his lap shivering terribly. He knew of the prince’s fear of storms. And he knew of its origin. Soma once confessed to him that, having been mostly on his one during India’s monsoons, he got easily scared by nature’s forces. After confessing this to his khansama, he’d blushed and quickly asked the older man not to laugh at him.

But Agni wouldn’t have.

He knew himself how fears could influence you and it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. So instead he’d told Soma that it wasn’t at all something to be laughed about, but rather something you should share with people who you’re a close to, so they could help you.

Perhaps “close to” had been the wrong term. Then again, hadn’t these exact words started the first kiss between him and the prince?

“Agni,” Soma’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Yes, my prince?” Agni leaned in a bit, trying to place a hickey in the crook of the prince’s neck. But Soma turned away a bit, not permitting it.

“This night,” Soma’s voice was wavering, “Can you stay with me?”

Even though the khansama was fairly sure that his prince already knew the answer, he nodded his agreement, wrapping his arms around his hips.

 

“My prince?”

With a groan, Agni turned in bed. He found that next to him lay a huge gathering of blankets and pillows, rather than his naked prince. He also found that his own blanket was missing.

Sighing, he propped himself up on one elbow, gently tugging at one of the blankets, trying to win it back from the prince. He failed.

“My prince?” he tried again.

This time, he heard faint sobbing from within the blanket cocoon. Agni’s heart broke a bit when he realized that it was his prince who was sobbing. “My Soma, would you not like to talk to me?”

“No,” was Soma’s prompt, but not unfriendly, answer, “I only want you to stay here, with me, and don’t leave.”

Almost like an after-thought, he added, “It’s an order.”

Only now did Agni realize the terrible noise of thunder and wind outside of the townhouse. It seemed to have gotten worse in the last hours. And most likely, Soma didn’t sleep at all, while Agni was peacefully dozing.

Instantly, the khansama felt bad. “It’s alright,” Soma said, as if he could read his thoughts, “I did sleep. A bit, that is. But please, just stay. I don’t want to see the lightning or hear the thunder.”

Upon hearing these words, Agni lay back down, reaching for the hand of his prince. And when he found it, he pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“ _Jo aagya_.”


End file.
